Just Ask Him Already
by Toolazy2write
Summary: <html><head></head>Theresa finds that sometimes asking the boy you like is a lot harder than you think, and that's before you get attacked by monsters.</html>


**This just a little something I whipped up after getting in the mood from all the new episodes that premiered. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja...if I did there would have been at least on or two more Theresa episode in Season 1. **

* * *

><p>It was your typical day in the life of Theresa Fowler, which meant another bus ride to Norrisville high for yet another day of high school mediocrity. But at least they'd managed to find room in the school budget to reinstate the twirl team, so there was that. She quickly found a seat next to her best friend and resident egg-head Debbie Kang who was at the moment immersed in her note book, again. "Hey Debbie." She greeted only to be ignored. "Hello? Earth to Debbie." Theresa called waving a hand in front of her face to finally get her attention.<p>

"Wha, oh, hey Theresa." Debbie said finally tearing herself away from her note book.

"Yeesh Deb, are you already working on another story for the NHGTTWDPC online edition?" Theresa could already see the journalistic gears in Debbie's head were beginning to turn.

"Well kinda, hey Theresa, if you were the Ninja you'd tell me right?" Debbie asked doing that thing where she points the end of her pencil at Theresa like it was a microphone.

Knowing Debbie like she did Theresa could already figure out where this was going. "Okay Debbie, you do know the Ninja is like, a guy right?" She began watching Debbie begin to ponder her words. "Plus he's already saved me like at least three times."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Debbie said before furiously scribbling down something in her note book.

"Wait, you aren't trying to figure out who the Ninja is are you?" Debbie just gave her a nervous smile. "Don't you think that's kind of wonk?"

"Not really, the public has a right to know, plus I have a theory the Ninja is really…"

"Randy, oh cheese it's Randy." Theresa gasped as the purple haired boy walked onto the bus with his chubby sidekick close behind.

"And here we go again." Debbie sighed.

"Quick, how's my hair?" Theresa frantically asked fussing over her appearance.

"Same as always." Debbie said without looking as she went back to her notes.

Theresa was so ashamed she was letting herself get so flustered, she needed to calm down and play it cool. "Hey Randy!" She called a little louder than she had wanted.

"Hey Theresa, hey Debbie Kang." Randy greeted seemingly unfazed by Theresa loudness as he and Howard headed to their seat a few rows back.

"Ugh, I totally wonked that up." Theresa groaned sinking in her seat.

"I really don't get what you see in him." Debbie said not bothering to look up from her notes.

"Oh c'mon Deb, he's nice and funny and kinda cute." Theresa couldn't help but blush as she went on about her crush.

"So why don't you just ask him out already?" Debbie asked finally turning back to her friend to ask the obvious question.

"I can't just ask him." Theresa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus I'm pretty sure he already likes Heidi." Theresa said dejectedly as she crossed her arms and sunk even farther down into the bus' seat to the point Debbie thought she'd mope herself onto the floor if this kept going on.

"I don't think you have much competition there." Debbie said rubbing Theresa's shoulder for reassurance.

"And why's that?" Theresa gave Debbie a skeptical look because low self-esteem aside, it wasn't hard to see where she would fall short in regards to the older Weinerman's web stardom.

"Well for starters she's known him for as long as Howard and she still can't get his name right." Debbie pointed out.

"It's not even that hard." Theresa defended earning a few awkward glances from the rest of the kids.

"Plus I'm pretty sure just about everyone in school knows you like him after you turned into a monster and chased Heidi through the school screaming his name." Debbie immediately regretted reminding her bestie of this once she went redder than a tomato.

"Ugh you're right, so even if he didn't already like someone else now he must think I'm a total shoob." Theresa groaned once more slouching back in their seat.

That was it, Debbie couldn't take any more of this. "Oh just talk to him already!" Debbie all but yelled shocking her friend.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to him." Theresa said peering back over their seat to see Randy and Howard laughing about something near the back of the bus. "Later." She added sheepishly earning a mean look from Debbie.

_**One bus ride a several classes later…..**_

It was lunch and Theresa sat across from Debbie this time giving her the nervous smile while the young reported glared at her. "What do you mean you still haven't talked to him?" Debbie chastised making the majorette cringe a little.

"It's not like I haven't tried." Theresa defended weakly. "It's just whenever we're in class he's always talking with Howard. The only chance I had was in study hall, but he was sleeping." Debbie looked like she was about to have a fit.

"So then wake him up." The shorter girl shouted, this time not earning as much attention in the busy lunchroom.

"Are you crazy, that's so wonk." Theresa said as she began to act out how such a scenario would go. "_Hey Randy? Wake up, wake up! Oh sorry were you sleeping? Sorry, hey wanna go out sometime?_" Theresa said in a sarcastically sweet tone to illustrate her point. "Yeah Debbie, I'm sure he'd love that."

"If a cute girl asked him out, yeah I think he'd be fine with that." Debbie sighed messaging the bridge of her nose. "I mean have you seen him, he spends half his classes zonked out behind that math book of his, I think he gets enough sleep."

"Maybe you're right, but we don't have any more classes together and I have twirl team after school, I'm out of options." Theresa moaned as she laid her head in her arms.

"Ugh, fine, we'll try again tomorrow then." Debbie said in defeat as the lunch bell rang.

As they made their way out of the cafeteria Theresa couldn't help but glance over at Randy as he argued with Howard about something. Perhaps if she'd been paying more attention she would have seen the marching band hat through the window in the cafeteria door and maybe she wouldn't have pushed it open so hard. But unfortunately that wasn't the case as she shoved the door open and smacked Bucky in the face with the door. "Oh Bucky I'm so sorry." She gasped as he fell flat on his back. Bucky seemed more interested in his triangle as it clattered to the ground and his beloved Dinger began rolling towards one of the floor vents.

"No,no,no,no!" He cried watching in horror as his precious Dinger rolled towards the grate. Luckily the Dinger rolled to a stop right on top of the grate. "Phew that was a close one." Bucky said wiping the panic sweat from his brow as he pulled himself off the ground. His relief was short lived however as the Dinger inexplicably turned sideways and fell down through the grates clanging and dinking through the pipes below. "NOOOOOOOO!" He cried dropping to his knees.

"Hey look, that little nerd's cry'n, that's funny!" Bash shouted as he happened on the scene prompting the passing students to gather and laugh.

Theresa felt horrible as she watched Bucky begin to cry. She kneeled down and tried to comfort the unfortunate triangle player. "Bucky, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Bucky didn't let her finish, shoving her hand off his shoulder as he ran through the hall filled with jeering teens and headed for the nearest boy's room.

Randy had been watching from only a few feet away and already didn't like the looks of this. "Ooooh boy, this isn't going to end well."

In the boy's bathroom Bucky had locked himself in one of the stalls to be alone with his anguish, but what he didn't know was that there was someone else besides the uncomfortable sophomore in the stall next to his that was listening to his weeping.

Deep below the schools the Sorcerer sat on his pillar listening to the pipes overhead make a new sound. "What is that infernal noise?!" He cried as his rat companion scurried away to the far corner of the pillar only to have a small metal Dinger drop onto his head from one of the pipes above. "Hello, what do we have here?" The Sorcerer crowed picking up the instrument before catching a whiff from the school above. "Loss? Humiliation? Resentment? Can you hear that?" He asked the rat who just looked up at him with a quizzical look as he began calling forth the swirling evil aura below. "They're playing my song!" The Sorcerer laughed as he hurled a ball of maliciously noxious fumes up towards the school.

_**Meanwhile, at one baton twirler's locker….**_

Theresa felt terrible. While today hadn't been her worst day, between failing to work up the courage to talk to Randy and accidently humiliating Bucky in front of most of the school, it was easily becoming a close second. She grabbed her baton out of her locker and ran her fingers over it, she could understand what Bucky was going through. If she ever lost one of her favorite batons she wasn't sure what she'd do.

Unfortunately before Theresa could finish her sympathetic train of thought a loud series of crashes could be heard rampaging through the halls. Before she could do anything the hulking frog like form of a stanked Bucky came barreling around the corner. Now it wasn't the first time Theresa had encountered the bad geek turned monster, in fact just about everyone in school had their own personal Bucky monster story by this point in the semester. However the look in his angry yellow eyes told her she was about to get a new story. "H-hey Bucky. Sorry about before." She squeaked slowly inching backwards.

"I. Want. My. DINGER!" Bucky roared causing Theresa scream and drop her baton as she ran for the safety of the gym. Bucky snarled as he reached down and grabbed Theresa's discarded baton, holding it over his head and using it as a new Dinger for his now massive and stank radiating triangle. He began striking the baton against the triangle as hard as he could filling the halls with a horrible earsplitting clang that caused violent shockwaves that cracked the floor and ripped the doors off their lockers.

Howard poked his head out of one of the classes and spied the situation as it unfolded. "Hey Cunningham, Bucky's losing his cheese again." Howard said.

"I so totally called that." Randy said closely followed by Principal Slimovitz coming over the loud speaker.

"Students, we have a monster rampaging through the school. We'd like you to take this time to RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The class was soon whipped into a panic as they all scrambled out of the room. "Well Howard looks like it's…"

"Ninja-o'clock, yeesh, come up with some new material already." The portly boy sighed as he watched his best friend become wrapped in magical glowing silk.

_**In the Gym….**_

Theresa was cornered at the top of the bleachers as Bucky stalked up towards growling fiercely. "Somebody help!" She screamed as he closed in on her and raised his heavy arms above his head.

"Ninja scarf save!" The Ninja cried as he swung in and snatched Theresa from danger as Bucky's strike came down shattering the bleachers sending him crashing down in a heap of splintering wood. The Ninja brought them down a couple of yards away. "Um, Theresa, you can let go now." He said albeit hesitantly. Theresa opened her eyes to find she was indeed still clutching onto the Ninja very tightly. She blushed and jumped back a little, her embarrassment only intensifying as The Ninja played it cool. "Y'know we have to stop meeting like this, but first quick question." Before the Ninja could finish his train of thought Bucky erupted from the splintered remains of the bleachers and charged straight for the two. "Hold on a sec. Ninja trip'n balls!" He shouted hurling a pair of metal balls that split into thirty smaller balls that made their way under Bucky's feet sending him sliding past them and crashing through the wall to the girl's locker room. Theresa reflexively went to cover the Ninja's eyes as a small collection of girls in towel ran screaming out of the hole Bucky created. "Whoa, that was an accident, totally did not mean to do that." The Ninja defended before an angry growl came from the locker room. "Riiight, so back to my question, any clue why Bucky is after you? Usually he's more into Flute girl."

"I may have made Bucky drop his Dinger down one of the vents." Theresa said sheepishly before moving to cower behind the Ninja as Bucky emerged from the locker room looking no worse for wear aside from a stray sports bra hanging from his hat.

"Okay leave this to me." The Ninja said as he began searching for the item that needed to be de-stanked. It didn't take long as Bucky pulled out his triangle which radiated in stank aura as he struck it with the baton sending another powerful shockwave at the Ninja as he charged in with sword drawn. The blast sent the Ninja hurtling back crashing into a wall. "Ow! What the juice, since when can Bucky do that?" He cried as Bucky turned towards a cowering Theresa and prepared to strike another note. "Oh no you don't! Ninja Chain sickle!" The Ninja cried hooking Bucky's triangle with his scythe before yanking it out of his hand. Bucky roared in anger as he made to charge the Ninja, but the Ninja already has his sword ready, slashing through the instrument and releasing the stank from inside. Bucky slowly lost his monstrous form as he sunk into his once more massively stretched band uniform.

"Ugh, where am I?" He asked in confusion before looking down and noticing his nakedness. "Not again!" The cried as he covered himself with his hat and ran out of the gym.

"Ugh, you'd think he'd learn to keep some extra clothes by now." The Ninja sighed.

"Thanks for saving me Ninja." Theresa said coming to join the Ninja in the least destroyed portion of the gym.

"No need to thank me Theresa Fowler, helping people is what I do." The Ninja said in his most heroic voice giving the baton twirler an idea as he readied his exit. "Smokebo…"

"Wait!" Theresa cried quickly wrapping her arms around the Ninja's smokebomb arm.

"Whooooa, um, wow. Um Theresa, I kinda need that arm for my smokebomb." Randy stuttered doing his best not to think about just how close Theresa was and how she still smelled like rainbows.

"Sorry, I just wanted to…ask your advice on something." Theresa said blushing a little as she let go of the Ninja.

"Ooookay, that's a new one." The Ninja said more than a little surprised as he tucked his smokebomb into his belt. "So what do you need, cause all honesty here I don't usually bat a hundred on the whole advice dealie."

"That's fine." Theresa hurriedly said before mustering up the courage to ask her question. "Well you see there's this guy…" She started already feeling the heat begin to rise to her cheeks.

"Whoa, wha? A guy you say?" Randy wasn't sure why exactly the idea of Theresa asking for help with guy problems made him feel like his stomach had turned to ice, but there was little he could do now besides a very jerky quick smokebomb exit.

"Yeah, he's goofy, and nice, and cute…but I just can't find a way to tell him how I feel." She said slumping her shoulders.

"Hmm well, the thing is." The Ninja said nervously tugging at his scarf. He was trying to think of something to tell her, but Randy was very out of his realm. That was when he began to see the Nomicon's scribbles as an old lesson revealed itself to him above the baton twirler's head. "To control your fear, you must embrace your fear." He said in as Zen a voice as he could confusing Theresa.

"What?"

"Yeah sorry, most of my advice comes in the form of 800 year old Ninja wisdom." The Ninja apologized with a shrug. "Listen what I'm saying is you should just go for it and tell him, I mean what the worst that could happen?" He said watching as Theresa seemed to think about his words. "And with that I bid you a-Smokebomb!" He cried before disappearing in a cloud of seriously schnasty orange smoke.

Theresa stood there alone thinking about what the Ninja had told her. After a few moments of pondering she was pulled out her thoughts as Principal Slimovitz came on over the loudspeakers. "Attention students, due to damage to the gym from the unforeseen monster attack all afterschool activities are canceled for the day." Theresa sighed picking up her discarded baton as she realized this meant yet another canceled twirl practice, but then an idea struck her and she immediately pulled out her phone and called Debbie.

"Listen Debbie I need a huge favor." She said as she steeled herself for what's to come.

_**Later in front of the school….**_

Randy looked at his phone quizzically as he read the text he just got from Howard.

_Sorry Cunningham, can't walk home today, too busy. See ya tomorrow._

The teen Ninja found it hard to believe that Howard would have anything more important than heading with him down to the Gamehole to start off their weekend, but he decided to let it slide. Randy began to ponder what to do now that he actually had time to himself, blissfully unaware of the girl cautiously approaching him from behind.

"H-hey Randy." Theresa called getting his attention.

"Oh, hi Theresa. How's it going?" Randy asked trying to pretend he hadn't just seen the purple haired girl minutes ago during the whole stanked Bucky incident.

"Pr-pretty good." She stuttered as tinge of red graced her cheeks. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go see the new Brock Octane movie later?"

"Whoa, um…" Randy was more than a little surprised by the baton twirler's sudden invitation and perhaps deep down a little relieved. "S-sure." He added quickly blushing a little himself.

"Great!" Theresa shouted ecstatically. "I-I mean that's great." Theresa said trying not to seem too eager. "I'll meet you at the McFist-o-plex later." She said before hurrying off trying to contain her excitement as she left a stunned Randy behind.

_**Later in Howard's room….**_

"It takes years of dedication and training to get this level of skills and hand eye coordination." Howard bragged as Debbie sat scribbling down lazily in her notebook.

"You don't say." Debbie said unenthusiastically.

"Well that and strong thumbs." Howard added as he cleared yet another stage in Gravepuncher.

Debbie still couldn't believe she'd been able to distract Howard with the idea that she was doing a story on the best Gravepuncher players in Norrisville, but now that she was stuck in his smelly basement watching him clear through level after level of the game she was sure of one thing. Theresa owed her big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, I liked how this one came together and it was fun to play with all the characters. If you enjoyed please be nice and review, depending on how the season goes I may do another one.<strong>


End file.
